


绝望的囚笼

by nebula17



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 殿堂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula17/pseuds/nebula17
Summary: 因为是在写的一篇文某一章节的废稿删改而来，所以有点莫名其妙的剧情…请谅解
Relationships: 明主
Kudos: 1





	绝望的囚笼

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是在写的一篇文某一章节的废稿删改而来，所以有点莫名其妙的剧情…请谅解

明智吾郎伸手摘下他的面具，上面的斑斑血迹已变得红黑交杂，像是在鲜活的生命上涂上一层又一层的绝望。绝望腐蚀了他的底色，名为反抗的灵魂在厚重的锁链下乖顺地张着眼睛。锁链咬合着他的双手双脚，明智吾郎伸手晃了晃，发现那些凝固的血液成了比胶水还坚固的事物。  
“雨宫莲。”直到此刻他才从嗓子里逼出对方的名字。坐在囚笼中的人听见声音缓慢地抬起头。  
“啊……”他发出沙哑的，破碎的音节，或许是想回应这个名字，也或许是想说什么。配合着背景中水滴掉落的声音，明智吾郎如一个严肃的警官居高临下俯视着他脏乱的头发和肮脏的囚服。血块粘在他的发梢，眼睫毛，或是脸的各种地方，像是掉进了泥坑的毛绒兔子，干了的土块令他的毛发打结。  
而明智吾郎觉得自己此刻就像是找到玩偶的孩子一样拎着兔子的耳朵，对着待清洗的脏乱发愁。  
“你是来，审问我的吗？”雨宫莲在漫长的打量中首先打破沉默，“不用了……我已经是囚犯了。”他的声音宛如从遥远的空谷传来，在周身盘旋环绕，带着寒意刺入心脏，水银般流淌到四肢，“我是命运的囚犯，永远的……”  
明智吾郎直到现在才意识到自己根本想不到该对雨宫莲说些什么，他只是无数次发现雨宫莲在他的脑海中挥之不去。他是来终结这一切的，所以大可以举起刀刃插进对方的胸膛，现实中的雨宫莲将会死去，然后这一切就会轻松的结束。  
天鹅绒的深蓝色布景如同诡秘的深蓝色海洋，没有可供他们呼吸的氧气。他曾经见过密不透风的海洋，在黑暗中喘不过气的他凝视着海面，没有浮上去，也没能沉入海底。雨宫莲伸出手的那一刻，也注定了这悲剧的结局。  
杀掉这个毫无反击能力的囚徒，”…解决我的阴影。”这也是雨宫莲同意的事情。这悲情的结局。  
明智吾郎深吸了一口气，双手拽住对方的脑袋将氧气送进对方的嘴里。说到底，放任对方沉溺的见死不救是他在人情世故中非常擅长的事情，但下意识那样做了，或许，只是，海面上那群鸥类狂欢着等待分食血肉的表情令人厌恶罢了。  
雨宫莲，自以为命运的囚犯，可笑地将自己关在这名为天鹅绒的囚笼里。明智吾郎终于俯下身直视对方空洞的双眼，说出了那句本属于对方的台词：“罪大恶极之人，雨宫莲，我来偷走你的欲望了。”  
——  
预告信……雨宫莲看向身上的明智吾郎，终于和其他殿堂主人一样理解了前几天被塞进手里的黑红色拼贴字画。  
这家伙，意外地做得有板有眼……但是，该怎么说，完全，没有想防备，对方是来杀死他的，约定好的……根本没有发布预告信的必要。  
但明智吾郎迟迟没有下手，取而代之的是，他用佩戴着手套的双手粗暴地在自己身上胡乱摸着。  
在做什么，已经没有用了。  
锁链随着他的动作发出清脆的金属声，想要解开锁链吗？雨宫莲沉默地看着他不知道意欲为何的动作，仍在等待着对方的最后一击。  
可他亲吻了自己，并不温柔，像是渡鸦将喙塞进了树洞里，明智吾郎掐住他的肩膀，雨宫莲呆滞着吞下这一口气息。  
能呼吸了……第一个想法是这样，他将头靠在对方的胸膛上，不知道为什么像终于离开水草的脚踝一样平静着血管的呼吸。  
“拜托。”他张开嘴，像条濒死的鱼。  
明智吾郎像那天答应毁掉他的殿堂一样接受了这份请求，用有力地双手将他推到在床上。浅褐色的发丝垂到了他的眼睫上，雨宫莲同他亲吻，终于看见海面上的一点光亮。  
明智吾郎撩开黑白色条纹的囚服，脱下手套去抚慰对方的身体，雨宫莲的阴影不再是那副死气沉沉的模样，呼吸变得急促。他将手伸进对方的裤子里，囚服十分松垮，只轻轻一拽就能让裤子掉到膝盖上。  
他抓住对方的性器，果然和现实中的雨宫莲反应一样，阴影闷哼一声后不自觉地并拢膝盖，明智吾郎凭经验抢先将身体挤进他的双腿中间，一边上下摩挲他的性器一边抚摸着敏感的大腿内侧。  
性器像雨后的蘑菇一样膨胀生长，逐渐饱满起来，身处殿堂的雨宫莲第一次感受到这种奇异的快乐，无法控制地将性器插进明智吾郎的手里。“呜呜，”明智吾郎探头亲吻他，伴随着手下对性器头部的重重一抹，将对方的呻吟封印在喉咙里，随后解下皮裤将自己的性器压到对方的身上磨蹭。  
雨宫莲触电一般颤抖着，脚趾卷缩，腿在对方的腰上收紧，面对两个性器的相互磨蹭，他的顶端不停流出液体充当着润滑剂。明智吾郎将对方的手拉过来，让他同时抓住两人的性器。  
呜，在快感地引诱下，雨宫莲的手开始动作，几下过后因为提前的挺立率先射了出来，射出来的液体弄脏了小腹和被单，但没关系，这间囚笼已经足够肮脏了。  
他明白这是什么，交媾，和进食和生育一起存在于世界的东西。但很显然，这些事物永远都无法以字面意思概括。他闭上眼歇息，假装沉睡，直到明智吾郎湿润的手指到达穴口时才醒来。  
明智吾郎用沾上对方精液的手指抚摸着穴口的褶皱，在试探着插进去的同时回想他对现实的雨宫莲是不是从来没有这么耐心过。他以往就像是野兽，不带温柔的，功利的，痛恨的。  
阴影紧张地抓住明智吾郎的衣服，他终于将食指伸进一个指节。纠结于现实和幻境在此刻显得愚蠢，在他身下的家伙叫做雨宫莲，货真价实的雨宫莲，真情实感地期待着他的插入。  
手指在穴中抽插，逐渐的不再干涩，雨宫莲忍受着疼痛，对比起手腕上的伤痕这可能微不足道，但逐渐到来的快感却完全不同。欲望，性的欲望，与绝望和孤独不同的欲望，品尝起来像终于加了奶和糖的咖啡。  
明智吾郎扩张好后试图将雨宫莲的腿抬起来，却被并不够长的脚链拖住，沉重的铁球尽职尽责拘束着犯人的动作，没办法变身洛基将锁链砍断，他只能将对方翻过来，以后入的方式插入。  
“呃啊…”长驱直入的性器顶开他被压抑的欲望，痛苦，欢愉，原来应充斥死寂的囚笼为这份新鲜的欲望而颤抖着，雨宫莲如一个程序错误的机器人一样卡顿着弯下腰部，低下头，然后用手抓紧灰色的床单。热气从他的脸上冒出，他感受到明智吾郎温热的手抓握着腰部，热度沿着神经烧醒了中枢。唔，在活动，对方的性器，像是另一个鲜活的生命在他的身体里游动。  
明智吾郎跪在他的身后，一边用手揉搓着雨宫莲的臀瓣一边缓慢地抽插，没能除去的衣料被对方的汗打湿，呈现出一块一块的深色。雨宫莲呻吟着，柔软的穴肉紧贴着性器，随着明智揉搓的动作一下一下缩紧。明智舒服地眯起双眼，身体用力撞击着对方。收缩舒张的穴肉允吸着他，直到性器蹭过前列腺，才打破有序的交合。雨宫莲闷哼一声，双手收紧，快感如同飞鸟自那一点带离了他寂寞的愁绪，彻底将情感拉入过氧的呼吸中。身后的人不停着力在前列腺，湿漉漉黏糊糊的后穴发出水泡撞击水泡的咕啾声。哈……不停地喘息着，小腹和后穴无规律地抽搐着，雨宫莲不受控制地晃动下体，试图更多地靠近这像是尿意又好像排泄的快感。性器也流出来水，前列腺液……雨宫莲自嗓子里发出一声声呻吟，承认沉沦般渴饮着对性交的欲念。  
明智在性交的快感和体力的消耗下喘息，他们进食着对方，渴饮着对方，交媾着，以这样的姿态扭曲着殿堂的面目。  
伴随着最深的一次顶弄，雨宫莲发出欢愉的喊声，向上仰起身体承受了自诞生以来最大的快乐，明智吾郎将头埋进他的颈窝，再次抽插几下后也闷哼着用精液为他的干性高潮添一把火。锁链已经断了，谁也没听到断裂声，明智如最开始设想的那样把雨宫莲抱进怀里，对方因为体位的转换挣扎了一下，但很快就瘫在了明智身上。不得不说，这家伙的高潮脸比那副绝望地要死了的脸好看多了。  
他用手套弄对方还未释放的性器，看到他们的连接处一片狼藉，不停有水滴滑落。  
莲带着哭腔在高潮后面对仍旧挺立的性器，明智温热的手疏解着疼痛的欲望，雨宫莲把眼睛埋在对方柔顺的发丝中，性器在身体下不受控制地跳动，直到液体又被射出，他才小声啜泣着倾诉他的欲望。  
关于性的，关于生育的，关于他们的爱的。明智吾郎看着不再是囚笼的殿堂，轻笑了声后学着雨宫莲的狂妄说道，“得手了，你扭曲的欲望。”  
卢布朗的二楼充斥着咖啡的香味，明智似乎已经能看见店老板在楼下煮着咖啡的身影。这里，是雨宫莲的殿堂，仅剩的欲望。他拿起干净的毛巾，像是擦拭玩偶一样擦去雨宫莲脸上和头发上纠缠的血块。他终于明白了他们生育出了什么。新品种的咖喱，雨宫莲小声说道，明智点了点头，带着恨和嫉妒的爱，也是爱恋的一种。  
“我是，命运的囚犯，”雨宫莲说道，声音淹没在咖啡的醇香中，“我已经看见天空了。”  
名为反抗之名的囚徒。明智笑了笑，将他压进床垫里，雨宫莲抬头去够他的嘴唇，他伸手掐住他的乳头，直到雨宫莲呻吟，将那些不怀好意的海鸟吓跑。  
语言失去了应有的效应，他们如同以往，如野兽撕咬着对方，却只在皮毛上迷恋地留下口水。  
乳晕鼓胀地呈现火烧云的色调，明智凑上去含住，不意外地感到含着他性器的穴肉一阵痉挛。热流在两人的身体中弥散，他们都有些疲惫了，只是享受着阁楼窗户打进来的温暖的阳光，缓慢地活动着。  
被填满的感觉同样填满了雨宫莲的思考，他伸手怀抱着本答应杀死他的人，竟然安心地在规律的性快感中慢慢合上了眼睛。明智叹了一口气，用对方流水的后穴满足重新硬起的性器后便退出了雨宫莲的身体。  
他拉上裤子，凝视着雨宫莲布满痕迹的身体，精液黏糊糊地从后穴中留下来，手铐留下两圈暗红色的血痕，这是重新沾满了他的气息的毛绒玩偶，他想，虽然有些地方坏了，但还是可以缝起来的。  
他抱起对方，这个绝望殿堂的秘宝，在离去的一步一步中聆听着世界碎裂的声音。


End file.
